Stop the rain
by RenoGokuKakashi
Summary: ItachixOc kakashixOc some other couples later on.. summary is inside  Oc name Kunai member of the uchiha clan
1. chapter 1 the past

**Hey everyone well feeling bored because its school holidays I decided to sit down and write this story im not sure how long it may be but ive only finished the introduction and its already three chapters long. Looks like it might be very long after all. Ill try to cut it down though without wrecking the story.**

**Summary: its got itachixOC and kakashixOC and maybe a few other hint couples in other places but not till later.**

**I would love to give a detailed summary but right now if I did that ti would be wrecking the story so you'll just have to read it. It gets better the further I go along and if your wondering why everything is moving so quickly between itachixOc its because its only suppose to be the opening KakashixOc has more meaning to it.**

**Well: here it goes the disclaimer: I don't own Naruto but who doesn't wish they did the fame the richisness(don't think that's a word) and owning Itachi yay! But aww no Naruto does not belong to me. (**

Sitting on the porch he embraced the silence around him the cool breeze was gently blowing refreshing his face and he had ditched his heavy Anbu suit for a pair of black tracksuit pants and a white shirt. He had been on so many missions lately being pressured by his father to gain as much succeeded mission on his report as he could. It felt so nice to have the day off but he felt like he was forgetting something important, trying to remember he sensed his brother's approach. The young Uchiha rushed around eyes darting everywhere before catching the site of his older brother. He paused before walking slowly towards Itachi his lips slightly parted about to say something.

Itachi sighed and thought he would ask his own question before being hassled into something.

"Sasuke, what is the date today?"

Sasuke paused in thought before answering his brother.

"Today is the 12th of June brother"

Itachi paused in silence.

"Brother I want you to train with me today, its your day off and you don't have to go on any mission so please"

Itachi turned to face a pair of pleading eyes. Itachi rested his hands to support his weight and got up in one swift movement.

"I'm busy today"

"But.."

"If you promise not to whine I might train with you later"

Sasuke's eyes widened and a smile spread across his face, but Itachi pretended not to notice as he walked off.

Itachi walked out of the house and started taking a route into the forest. He knew exactly where he was going but doubts started to cross his mind. He could remember her face she was always smiling and laughing at the silliest things and the way she envied him so very much. That was one of the reason why she had left for two long years to train, trying to become a Chunin like Itachi at such a young age. He smirked "I wonder what her reaction will be when she learns that I'm now on the Anbu squad?"

They had been best friends since he can remember and she knew him better then he knew himself. He looked up out of his memories of her to hear people talking a far distance away. He gazed in the direction to see a group of young ninja wearing the same green jackets as the others. He felt his feet stop suddenly as a nervous feeling rose in the pit of his stomach. "Is this foolish?" he said to himself struggling to walk on. It had been two years and she did plead with him to meet her here and now. But he was never known to keep his promise. As he felt the edge to turn back and walk away he herd a voice shouting his name.

He looked up to see a young girl running towards him with her arms held out wide. He smiled if he was reconsidering being here it was to late now. He watched her coming closer and closer at a very high speed his smile slowly turned into a sign of panic as he noticed that she wasn't slowing down and heading straight for him.

"Itachi, you came, I missed you so much!" she shouted crashing into him and knocking him into the ground hard.

She wrapped her arms tightly around him and refused to let go.

"Kunai please.. all your friends are watching" he said as he rubbed his head feeling the amused gazes of her fellow Chunin.

He finally managed to push her to the side and stood up giving his hand as a gesture.

She pouted a little before grabbing it and standing up.

"Itachi you look so different!" she said walking around him examining him head to toe.

Itachi felt a little uncomfortable so he grabbed her shoulders to hold her still.

"And I see you've become a Chunin just like you said you would yelling in my face" he said pretending to look at the green jacket but noticing her changed now slim and toned body.

Kunai laughed as she remembered the time she first was told that Itachi had made it to Jounin rank by yours truly. She had been do raged that she had punched him in the face telling him that she would one day become a Chunin to and he wouldn't be so proud any more.

She returned from her flashback to see Itachi still staring at her.

"Still admiring my jacket I see" she said turning and walking ahead of him.

Itachi felt his face grow hot and he snapped out starring to join her.

"So I guess where both equal now.." he said waiting for a happy response of _"Yeah or "You better believe it!"_

But was surprised when all he got was

"Not yet"

"So you know then" he said for some reason feeling a bit guilty.

He watched her as she stared at the ground in silence before suddenly snapping out of that mood and turning towards him with a big smile on her face.

"You might be Anbu now Itachi but I proved that I am competition!" she said holding up her hand in a determined pose.

He felt a massive weight lifted of his shoulder as he saw her smile.

"I guess"

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Later that Evening after she had greeted everyone and gotten praised for how skilled she was now, showing off some of her new jutsu and how pretty she had gotten from some of the guys her and Itachi went for a walk and were sitting on the grass near the river one of there favorite spots they came to when they were younger.

From where they were sitting you could see the dark starry sky clearly a nearby tree provided shelter. The lake had little ripples from the cool breeze. Kunai felt a warm sensation in her, as she came to a realization _she was home again._

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Itachi starred out to the river. They had been silent since sitting down, he was beginning to felt how tense the air was becoming. He turned to look at the silent ninja to find her face completely intent a warm smile across it and she was starring into space as if she was remembering something.

"Itachi"

She said still starring into thin air.

Itachi eased up a little as the silence broke he leaned back lying on the grass now directly facing the star lit sky.

"Mm.." Was his simple answer after waiting for a conversation to arise.

"I really did miss you"

Itachi eyes widened before noticing that she was now staring straight at him, he knew she was waiting for an answer.

"I… realized you were gone for a long time too!" He said hesitant.

She sighed turning back to the lake.

"Ok.. I… missed you too" he said sitting up and sitting beside her once again.

"It was boring around here without you, and I had no one to talk to"

She turned to him he was expecting a warm smile but instead saw a smirk of victory.

"You had Izumo and Kotetsu!" she said simply

Itachi smiled he knew exactly what she wanted to here

"_But you're my best friend how can I live without you blah blah blah"_ he thought

He hated playing game with her even though they were slightly amusing.

"Well?" she said curiosity in her voice.

"Let's go for a swim" he said grabbing her hand forcing her to be tugged along into the river.

"We have no clothes she shouted being thrashed about in the water"

"Come on its been two years since I last saw you and….we may never have fun like this now that I have so many missions" he said the second reason with sadness in his voice.

She noticed and then splashed him with some water before screaming and swimming away.

Itachi smiled before swimming after her.

"I am going to get you back for doing that to me!"

She laughed

" So high and proud!" "_I am_ going to get you back _for doing that to me_" she teased in a snooty high pitched tone.

She then screamed once more when she saw how pissed off he was and ran this time she really was scared, well maybe just a little.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Itachi awoke as the early morning sun burned his eyes. He struggled to get up blinking furiously to try and adjust to the new light.

"Get up you have a new mission!"

Itachi's father was rushing around the room gathering his uniform and weapons.

"Good morning to you too" he said sarcastically getting up out of bed and heading to the shower in his boxes.

"After talking with the Hokage he has agreed to let you take part in a top secret mission!" he shouted so that Itachi could here through the running shower.

Itachi sighed "_Great another mission I got into by my fathers annoying persistence."_

"It's A classed and you will be heading out in a group of 8"

Itachi's father was surprised to see the young raven haired boy burst out of the shower not even bothering to grab the towel.

"Ahh your excited good" he said turning to leave the room.

"A mission requiring eight Anbu members this mission must be very difficult it may take days to finish!" he said his voice was filled with rage.

"Why you had plans?" his father asked in curiosity.

"Yes Kunai just got back and I was hoping to show here everything that's changed around here and spend some time with her" he began to calm down after remembering the young Konichi.

"You'll have plenty of time to do that when you come back this mission is highly important and would give you a good reputation to succeed in it, _which you will do_"

He said the last four words with threat in his voice.

Itachi watched with a glare as his father left the room.

"Just when I said that ill have many missions so I wont be able to spend time with her this comes up!" he said punching the wall, "I should of touched wood."

……………………………………….

End of chapy one oh yer touch wood is a saying when you say something like

I hope I don't get bad grades in my exam touching wood dis jinxes it so it wont happen. And I ahd to put it in there hahaha anyways this chap is kinda boring but its hard to work when its just the introduction to explain the story ahh this harder then I though. Well critism is appreciated as well as good comments. )

Aiming for 10 reviews after the entire story see its not that much so review!!


	2. Chapter 2 never letting go

**Chapter two Never letting go**

**Disclaimer: I don't not own Naruto if I did I wouldn't be here writing this. Aw ok maybe I would XD )** ………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

As Kunai made her way over to the Uchiha residence she saw sasuke playing at the front porch.

"Hey sasuke!" she called out to him.

His eyes brightened when he saw her and he ran over giving her a big hug.

"I herd you were back, but I didn't know I would see you so soon" he said still holding on to her.

"You gave brother a good excuse to not train with me, to bad he left again"

"Why where is he?" she asked a little let down that she had made the effort to come so early in the morning only to find he wasn't here.

"Father said he went on a important mission for the good of the clan!" Sasuke said doing little quote marks when imitating what his father said.

"Is that so, Well how about I make it up to you shell I take you to go train?"

Sasuke smiled running inside and grabbing a pouch filled with weapons and his sandals.

"That would be great".

They both left for the training grounds.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Itachi sat in his tent the rain had been pouring down for the past three days now and just like he hadn't hoped it had made the mission slow down. With the rain pouring down like this they were unable to pursue the enemy and were camping out until it stopped.

Worst was that it would take at least three more days to complete. His thoughts wondered to what Kunai might be doing right now. A painful lonely feeling started to swell inside of him a feeling he was familiar to since she was gone for those two years. He started to think about how she had looked since coming back, very different to how he remembered her she was now more mature and prettier. She still wore the same old black knee high skirt and red long sleeved top but for some reason she filled the clothing out well now.

"I feel a bit perverted thinking of my best friend like this" he mumbled knowing no one was around. Of course she always said things like that to him. "Itachi you're so handsome", "Itachi you look good today".

Her sweet voice echoed threw his mind. He couldn't wait to get back to Konoha and see her again.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

It had been seven days since Itachi left on his mission and since the first time she had seen him in a couple of years. She was sitting on her porch while sasuke played with her brother. She was beginning to wonder if he was alright surely a mission didn't take that long to complete, but then again it was an extremely hard one.

"Kunai where going in to eat join us"

"Ill be in just a minute take care of sasuke for now Light!" she called to her big brother as she watched them enter the house.

The words he said that night "we may never have fun like this now that I have so many missions"

"Baka he should of touched would she laughed, But it stopped short. Will he be out like this all the time from now on? She wondered would she ever get to spend time with him like they used to. She felt a sad answer probably no came into her head. She had felt a change in him since she came back. Feeling that it had something to do with him being promoted to Anbu. Becoming jounin was his goal he had stated that he had no care to go higher. then why so soon? she wondered. A tall proud person came to mind of course his father. He was always putting pressure on Itachi but of course was proud Itachi used to always come to her stating that he felt like he was being used and yearned for the way Kunia's family were proud of her and never forced her to do anything she didn't want to. Her answer, People yern for what they don't have and cant see what's so good in front of them. But maybe there was more too it. She was interrupted when she herd a voice from a person now sitting beside her.

She almost had a heart attack when she saw who had positioned himself right next to her without her even noticing.

"Oh you are good"

Itachi smirked before a unreadable emotion formed on his face "Thank you"

She looked puzzled he had simply said Thank you but at the way he was looking at her it felt like it was said to mean so much more.

She felt her body stiffen as he circled his arms around her and pulled her into a warm hug.

Her arms were to the side not in motion but then she relaxed and hugged back. She could feel it was as if he needed it as if he had been waiting for it for a long time.

"Itachi are you ok?"

"I'm fine, I'm perfectly fine." He said still not letting go.

The usual kind of cold Itachi would never offer a hug yet alone refuse to let go. That was one of the reason why they matched she was so loving and out going making them fit. She felt her heart melt as she took in what was happening. She closed her eyes taking in every second.

After four whole minutes of nothing but a warm embrace and silence.

She felt him slowly let go and sit back down beside her.

"Did you miss me?" she asked teasingly expecting a little fight to start, he was caught out but he definitely was going to protest, pretend as if the hug hadn't even happened.

"Like crazy.." he simply answered not even putting up a fight at all.

Kunai felt her mouth drop open and her heart began to race.

"What kind of mission was this exactly?" she said confused hoping that the mission might have something to do with his warm personality.

"A simple mission it just took so long because its was raining so much"

"Why? are you surprised by my new found personality?" he asked smirking at her.

"No of course not…" she felt her cheeks grow hot and a sik yet pleasing feeling that felt like there were a million butterflies in her stomach.

"I've got to go tell my father and Mother that I'm back and wash up, ill see you tomorrow " he said getting up and walking off as if he had suddenly returned back to normal. But Kunai just sat there she was feeling the after effects of witnessing Itachi's new found personality.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Itachi and Kuani were eating at one of there favorite restaurants. Both had a long mission and had met up to get something to eat. It had been three weeks since she had come back and everything began to settle down a bit. She had found that his new found warm personality had lasted and it still gave her butterflies whenever he did something out going. They were both quietly eating when a ninja approached there table.

"Are you Kunai?" he asked in an urgent tone.

"Yes why what is it?" she said a bit uneasy at the ninjas seriousness.

"You must come with me right away the Hokage requests you"

She looked at Itachi confused but requesting that she be accused he smiled and nodded giving her permission.

She got up following the ninja leaving Itachi also wondering what was going on.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

At the Hokages office there were a few familiar faces but she couldn't quite tell from who they were.

"Hokage you asked for me" she said with great respect.

The hokage was currently sitting on his chair reading papers. He looked up hearing the young girls voice and immediately his face saddened reluctant to talk. She felt a deep sinking feeling inside of her slight panic arose but she pulled herself together pretending not to fear the worst.

"What is it Hokage" she said again this time with slight demand to hear what is going on.

"As you know you brother went on that mission to the rain country with these three and two other members. She paused she looked at the ninja standing to her right. Yes two of them were her brothers close team members. Her eyes widened when she picked up to what was going on she stared at the her borthers to close friends.

"Where Light Kairi?" she said softly.

"……"

Kunai felt vision become blurry as her eyes filled with tears.

"WHERES LIGHT!" she now was shouting her voice was hysterical.

She ran up to Kairi shaking her "WHERE IS HE ANSWER ME?"

"Kunia stop it"

She turned around to see the hokage standing up now.

"Im sorry Kunai, we lost him"

"no.." was all she found could some out her voice was croaky and she felt her knees giving way, for a brief moment it felt as if the world had stopped as if time had stopped she couldn't feel herself breathing or crying or the words of everyone around her. just the knowing that shed never see her brother again. Then it all started there were voices around her tears were flowing down her face her knees were now beginning to shake furiously refusing to hold her up. So did the only thing she could think of, despite the feeling telling her she couldn't she forced her knees to stop shaking and move she ran.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Worried Itachi had left eating to search for someone who knew what was going on. He paused when he saw a few ninja close to him bring up her name.

"Kotetsu what's going on what happened to Kunai?"

Kotetsu looked to the other asking if it would be ok to tell him they nodded.

"Its light his dead"

"what, where's Kunai?" he asked still a bit shocked at the news.

"We don't know she ran away" said another ninja from behind him.

Itachi started to run, all he could think about was how she must be feeling right now alone somewhere probably crying. He wished he was there when they told her all he wanted to do was find her and comfort her. He ignored the callings of his name and had his mind he knew where she might be and for his sake and hers hoped he was right.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Kunai was sitting beside the tree starring at the river her eyes had stopped crying but she still felt as if her heart had broken and there was nothing but a dark cold feeling inside her. She was in a daze of disbelief. When she herd footsteps behind her. She was thinking of turning around to see who was approaching her but she couldn't bring herself to move of do anything right now.

after walking up to her the stranger paused a few feet away.

"I'm not going to ask if your alright because I already know that anyone in your case who felt alright would be either cold hearted or crazy, and your neither."

At just hearing his voice she felt tears suddenly come pouring out and she quickly jumped up lunging her body at him. He immediately caught her and embraced her as she let her face disappear in his Anbu jacket.

"I'm sorry I wasn't there with you when you found out" he whispered.

She remained silent still crying and sniffling. He began to feel his heart begin to hurt as he remembered the older male they had been good friends and he had the sort of personality familiar to his sisters warm and happy. The same looks to dark black hair light grey eyes pale skin. They looked almost like twins.

"Itachi why did he have to go so soon?" she asked still sobbing

"I just came back and he had to leave why.. WHY DID THAT HAVE TO HAPPEN!" she was now screaming again and felt like a fool but she couldn't help but let it out and she knew there was no one better then to here her and understand but him.

"Shinobi dye everyday, but the reason why it is not considered something sad is because everyday people like your brother get up they go out for their country, there loved ones knowing that if they die it will be protecting the ones they love" "that's what's your brother did"

He looked down at her she had stopped crying and was now starring into space again.

"That doesn't make it stop hurting"

"I know it doesn't" he said putting his hand on her head bring her closer to him.

"but try and be proud of him"

"I am" she let go and walked under the tree sitting on the soft grass.

She tapped the ground beside her indicating for him to sit down too.

He followed her gesture.

As he sat beside her he could see she was still sad but not so much angry her red eyes stared at him as she laid her head in his shoulder.

"Stay with me till it stops hurting" she said in a soft tone.

"But it may never stop" he said looking concerned.

"I know……."

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Aww sweet moment right there oh and by the way I do not know why her name is after a weapon lol it just came to me like that.. well the next chap is a bit well lemony but not much so yess…….

Then chapter four is when the story officaily begins begins like ti already has began but it begins again..

Well yes hope that made sense..


	3. Chapter 3 giving into temptation

**Chapter three Giving into temptation.**

**Yes well here it is the last chap before kakashi comes into the picture whoo kakashi -**

**I bet you all cant even guess what's going to happen, right now you know things are relaxed in calm but later on I plan to mix things up a little. Beware slight lemon in this chapter but im not very good at writing them so it wont be M rated. Oh and be kind (**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, If I did shippuuden wouldn't take so long to get to Ino i mean its been like 20 shows already I wanna see Ino! Haha well yes………. In the next chapter im going to put the full story summary so enjoy…**

Itachi was packing away his weapons after he finishes he planned to go see Kunai and see if she alright. They had spent the night at the river talking and remembering her brother and she had stated that she needed him more then ever. As he finished he threw his bag to the corner heading over to her house.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Approaching her house he noticed she was sitting on the porch as if she was waiting for him.

"hey" he said not to cheerful considering last weeks events.

"Itachi I need to talk to you"

He surprised by the answer and stood in front of her. "What is it?"

"I got a letter today it was from one of my past trainers"

Itachi un aware of what this meant kept listening.

"he wants me to go off with a few other chunin and start training to become a Jounin"

He looked at her "what in two next years?"

"No in two moths"

Itachi looked shocked "Well your not considering it are you" he leaned down do that there eyes now met and she saw a look of worry and concern.

"Well It would help me get my mind of things, and I wont get this offer for a while if I don't go"

Itachi eyes narrowed a bit "So you want to go" his voice now a bit mocking and angry.

"its not that it just seems the best thing to do it's a great opportunity and I took it up the last timw why stop now I can become one more rank higher and maybe catch up to you sooner."

"Not everything is about being high ranked" he said coldly.

"Look at me I'm Anbu and do I look happy?" he asked

She remained silent. But then answered.

"Yes you do, you actually do and why strive for something that doesn't bring you glory and happiness?" she asked her voice now to raged. She was now standing up facing him.

"You don't get it do you, you really think I'm happy because I'm Anbu"

His voice was now quiet compared to Kunai's. she looked at him puzzled.

"Don't play games with me Itachi" she said "I'm not interested in vague comments"

"fine" was his simple answer as he walked away he knew if he stayed any longer he would end up blurting out things he might regret. And to think he was so close to admitting it to her.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

The next couple of months Kunai knew Itachi had been avoiding her she had herd from friends and family that he was just busy on missions but she knew otherwise. "his acting like a child" she thought this might be our last couple of months together yet his wasting them because his being stubborn.

She began to feel her heart pain even if she wanted to apologies for acting stupid she couldn't.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Itachi got up and looked at the time it clearly read 9:30 he was aware of what the date was too September 1st. This was it, tomorrow she was leaving. He felt regrets for not spending time with her before this but he knew it would only make her leaving more painful. He began to feel like all his other problems with his father and the missions had chosen a perfect time to arise more then ever. He felt as if he was going to explode but instead his personality had suffered turning him back into the cold silent Itachi now worse then ever. He got up and slowly made his way to the shower before getting dressed and heading out he was well aware he had yet another quick mission but as he stepped out of the house he was surprised to see her standing there looking up at him angry yet tears were in her eyes.

She seemed to calm herself down and waited for him to approach her ignoring the fact that's he had been waiting for him.

He looked at her eyes wide she could of sworn she saw his face brighten up before he focused on the ground walking past her

"What are you doing here" he said coldly pretending not to notice her teary eyes.

Her heart aced just a little more then it did before and suddenly she felt herself explode.

"What am I doing here! Itachi I have spent the last two months searching for you hoping to find you so we could spend some time together the same last two months that I have left before I leave Konoha!"

"Why did you bother?"

She felt herself in rage at his response he didn't even care.

"You know what I regret feeling happy that you changed that actually showed some warmth towards me after 16 years why was I surprised when you changed and thought it might be for real, why did I let myself fall for it fall for you considering that I might actually……"

She paused in shock

Itachi paused in shock.

"W..what were you going to say Kunai?" he asked his voice shaken his heart began to race did she just admit that she loved me?

She felt the tears start to pour out again she had never felt reluctant to cry in front of him never caring if he could read what was on hr mind but right now she was hoping that was the last thing he would do.

But she needed to say it

"I regret considering that I might actually.. love you Itachi"

They both were silent. Itachi felt his heart melt and break at the same time. When he knew she would be leaving tomorrow.

Reluctant to leave wanting to stay there and embrace her and admit that he to loved her he left in silence.

His heart was breaking not being able to tell her and leaving but he couldn't let something start that would just come to a short end.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Kunai felt what remained of her heart break yet again she was just rejected by the most understanding caring, the only man that made her truly happy. he really has changed.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

That night Kunai had gone around the village and said her goodbyes always getting the question what's wrong or don't be so sad because your leaving. If only it was because she was leaving not because of him.

As she opened her door to her lonely house she dumped her bag on the counter before heading upstairs she hadn't seen him since this morning. This was it she wouldn't ever see him again well at least for four years.

As she opened her door someone grabbed her from behind. She panicked trying to break free of the man strong grasp. "NO this cant be happening not now!" she screamed in her head but the screaming stopped when she felt the stranger press his lips up against hers. She ignored the pleasing sensation to see a man with dark raven long hair and Dark grey eyes that were now closed was the stranger. She felt her eyes slowly close to as she melted into his arms feeling nothing but wanting to get closer. But before she could he broke the kiss grabbing her chin the other resting on her waist.

"Why am I letting you do this to me, one minute of pleasure but I'm going to feel nothing but pain once you leave" he said before planting his lips back on hers.

This time she broke it a part "Itachi you do then"

"I do love you" he said before caressing her cheek.

And kissing It then back to her lips this time bold he dared to enter she easily gave in exploring every inch of her mouth enjoying the taste , he felt her hands wonder around his chest before landing on his shoulder taking of his jacket. And then hiss shirt. He felt the erg to do the same to her but looked at her asking for permission. He was surprised when she started to do it for him. Looking at her beautiful curves he paused just to take it all in "You really have changed" she giggled before pushing him back on her bed.

Both there hands searching everywhere. He felt nothing but smooth skin under his hands as his hands wondered to every single inch of her body making her moan at his soft touch and his body was tingling everywhere, it was if he had been waiting for this moment for so long all though he had only started fantasizing about it for the past few weeks. But then he paused "Why your going to be gone in the morning" he couldn't believe he had just said that every bit of his body was screaming Baka why why? Surprisingly even his head. she paused looking at him her seductive gaze turned into a soft stare and as she spoke she looked deep into his eyes as if she was looking into his soul. "if only for one night I want to be with you" she said her voice soft and so confident. He smiled if it was wrong then why did it feel so right. He gave in and let his body become one with hers he let the pleasing intoxication of her take over all of his senses.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

The next morning he awoke to a empty bed and nothing but a note next to him. He felt his heart already hurt with the pain but reminiscing on last night seemed to make it worth it well for now at least.

He opened the note and read it.

Don't look now but I'm in the bathroom.

He smiled as he got up and opened the door to see the shower running.

"Hey is said don't look"

"I couldn't control myself" he said smirking as entered the shower with her.

"It's too small for the both of us" she said teasing

"I don't think we need that much room anyways" he smirked if she thought he was done with her she was far from the truth

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Saying final goodbyes was hard.

They both stood outside the gates her teacher and the other students a far distance away.

"Ill be back"

"its not like its forever right!" she said she was unsure of herself but didn't let it show.

"Right" he said looking into her eyes he would hide his feeling for now and only focus on her.

She gave him a deep passionate kiss in front of everyone.

Before waving goodbye and leaving.

And that was it she was gone, only he knew the truth he really wouldn't see her again.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Du du du du music plays well hope you liked the little flashback thingy next chapter well have kakashi yay kakashi!!!!! And be in the future kind of and have the story summary… so yep no more surprises I guess I had fun there for a while…. ( awwww oh wells remember 10 reviews that's all I want for the entire story but even one would make me happy ) lyk that


End file.
